This invention relates to window assemblies, where a sash is mounted in a support frame and the sash swings or pivots in the frame about an axis between open and closed positions; such windows are commonly referred to as casement or awning style windows.
A casement style window assembly is one which includes a support or peripheral frame for positioning in a building opening. A sash is also provided which includes a sash frame in which a pane (usually transparent) is mounted. The sash is carried or supported by the frame and is mounted thereto so as to swing about an axis. Usually the axis is adjacent one side of the support frame, so that the sash can swing or pivot outwardly about the axis between a closed position against the support frame and an open position away from the support frame.
A mechanical operator assembly is usually provided for the user to open and close the window assembly from inside the building. There is also provided a locking assembly for the user to lock the sash to the support frame when the window is closed. Moreover, a screen is mounted to the frame but on the inside so as to protect the interior and yet not interfere with the sash.
A patent that discloses window assemblies of this type is Mauro U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,977.
The window assembly may have a plastic or elastomeric exterior for exposure to the weather and a wooden interior for decorative purposes, but the window assembly must be structurally sound and functional. In the past this was accomplished by fabricating the entire window assembly (i.e. support frame and sash members) of wood. Then the exterior wood which would be exposed to the weather was clad with a weather resistant material such as aluminum, polyvinylchloride (PVC) or other elastomer. The belief is that these cladding materials will degrade less than wood when exposed to weather. The window interior assembly was still wooden for esthetic and decorative reasons.
The reduced availability and high cost of wood has increased the motivation to decrease the amount of wood used, to be sure there is wood for the interior decoration, and to maximize the use of structural plastic materials.
This has led to the increased use of extruded plastic materials such as PVC, which have multiple cavities or chambers and are sound structural members. The cavities and their related walls or webs, are intended to reduce weight without sacrificing strength.
Various structures have been suggested for utilizing the wood/extruded plastic combination.
However, it has been found to be desirable to provide a casement style window assembly where each pane carrying sash member includes a plastic exterior and wooden interior, where wooden stops cooperate with the plastic to retain the pane in position on the sash and the stops are essentially identical for each sash.
Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a casement style window assembly, which employs a pivotable sash wherein the pane is held in position by a plastic structural member and a wooden stop that is essentially identical for each sash.
Present window frames using multi-chambered plastic elements may expose the plastic elements to the interior. This exposure can create esthetic and even decorating problems.
Thus, it is another object of this invention to provide a casement style window construction, which minimizes plastic exposure to the interior but maximizes wood exposure.
When using a multi-chambered plastic extrusion, it is desirable to fill selected chambers with an insulating material that is provided in lineal form. But, it has been found that there can be problems when the weather stripping and the extrusion are cut to length for assembly. Particularly, where the extrusion is not the same length as the weather stripping but members are to be joined subsequently.
Therefore, another object of this invention is to provide a construction wherein the length of the plastic extrusion and weather stripping is the same or substantially the same.
It has been found to be desirable to secure various hardware, such as an operator assembly and/or a multi-point locking system to the frame and to minimize wood usage. Previously, substantial wood usage was needed in order to accommodate and mount such hardware.
Another object of this invention is to provide a casement structure which is suitable for mounting hardware to the frame and minimizes the use of wood.
These and other objects of this invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims.